objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object Shows Community:Chat/Logs/22 December 2019
16:06-38 i'm jeuse 16:12-30 ~ That1Account has joined the chat ~ 16:12-42 ~ That1Account has left the chat ~ 16:37-14 ~ WheeliumThe2nd has joined the chat ~ 16:37-18 ~ WheeliumThe2nd has left the chat ~ 16:50-04 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 16:50-11 heelo 16:50-46 I might edit my Numbershow wiki. Yes, I made a numbershow 16:51-14 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 17:09-03 ~ MrFlamerBoy has joined the chat ~ 17:09-34 ~ MrFlamerBoy has left the chat ~ 17:16-13 ~ WheeliumThe2nd has joined the chat ~ 17:21-54 ~ WheeliumThe2nd has left the chat ~ 17:29-33 hm 17:29-47 ._. 17:39-15 ~ That1Account has joined the chat ~ 17:39-32 hi 17:39-38 your pfp is nice 17:39-41 thx 17:40-04 Minecraft best gam ever yayayay 17:40-15 cute foxes uwu 17:40-30 bees are also cute uwu 17:40-41 but foxes are super uwu 17:41-05 ｂａｂｙ　ｂｅｅｓ 17:41-17 yea unbelieveable 17:41-22 baby bees 17:41-28 icute 17:41-36 Wait my mom texted me brb 17:41-54 ~ That1Account has left the chat ~ 17:41-55 ~ That1Account has joined the chat ~ 17:42-01 ok back 17:42-07 hm 17:42-30 add bookmark in alexlandia plss 17:42-32 ok 17:42-54 not now but soon 17:43-04 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 17:43-04 have any other character ideas for it? 17:43-13 yes billions of other ideas 17:43-25 owo 17:43-39 but do you play geometry dash 17:44-14 not rrly 17:44-29 but do you at least have it 17:44-54 no 17:44-57 oh 17:45-00 well 17:45-03 but i ahve played it before 17:45-06 have* 17:45-08 Oh 17:45-10 ok 17:45-29 i'm editing me rp in roblox studio 17:45-30 well this update that people waited 3 years for might come out this week YAYAYYAYAYA 17:45-56 cool 17:46-19 what does it contain .w. 17:46-30 and it literally adds 9,710,497,104 stuff 17:46-39 well 17:46-43 not literally 17:46-53 but it just sounded cool with literally 17:47-30 interesting 17:48-01 and people are leaking everything which makes me happy and sad at the same time 17:48-11 yeah 17:48-24 i kinda dislike it when people leak stuff 17:48-55 but the creator of it leaked some also so AAAAAAAAAA 17:49-28 aren't they supposed to leak it to get you excited fors tuff you might like? 17:49-44 yes the creator did that 17:49-46 method 17:49-48 thingy 17:50-12 well if he didn't go into detail that's fine according to me 17:50-32 he just said the main stuff of it 17:50-47 yea, that's not technically leaking 17:51-15 ok then 17:51-35 hm 17:52-26 so what's new? 17:52-42 new is a word 17:52-46 HSHSGWHSGHWYA 17:53-10 haw haw 17:53-17 bigvery funni 17:53-59 c="green" very funny, c="red" didn't laugh irl. 17:55-00 c="blue"ok c="yellow"zoomer 17:55-26 c="purple" ＷＨＡＴ 17:56-00 c="orange"f="comic_sans"i dunno 17:56-09 fricc 17:56-18 c="comicsanstest 17:56-32 f="comicsans"test 17:56-35 f="comic_sans" ur gonna have a bad time 17:56-46 wait brb 17:57-03 ~ That1Account has left the chat ~ 17:57-03 ~ That1Account has joined the chat ~ 17:57-06 ok back 17:57-13 hm 17:57-53 s="5" test 17:58-30 bige 17:58-37 it's big 17:58-47 [ big ] without spaces 17:58-57 [ samll ] without spaces 17:59-00 big I'M SPONGYYY 17:59-10 [ small ] without spaces 17:59-28 small I'M COINYYYY 18:00-10 c="yellow" big I'M PROBABLY SPONGYYYY 18:00-14 o 18:00-16 YAY 18:00-25 c="gray"smalli'm rock boiii 18:00-39 c="orange" small I'M COINYYYYYYYYY 18:01-08 c="lime" and i'm probably snot/s leafy 18:01-18 big I'M BLACK HOLLELLELELE 18:01-52 bigc="red" i don't know who i am 18:01-54 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 18:01-58 Hi 18:01-58 heyo 18:02-04 So yeah 18:02-05 big HI 18:02-09 I updated Object Manor 18:02-12 i heard you started another numberwiki 18:02-18 but it’s called The Object Manor 18:02-26 Also I only have NumberCherry 18:02-35 oh 18:02-47 then what did you say when i was afk with you? 18:03-01 The Object bigMansmallor 18:03-12 I just said I was gonna be active on my Numbershow or something 18:03-18 oh ok 18:03-33 i was working on my roblox game 18:03-43 wanna bear some great news 18:03-46 yes 18:03-46 hear* 18:03-56 my throat is getting better 18:03-56 I totally like bearing news 18:04-01 YAYAYYAYAYAYAYYAYA 18:04-04 that’s good 18:04-17 goode 18:04-24 goode 4 u 18:04-26 anyway continue talking 18:04-31 the Object manor 18:04-31 im just spectating now 18:04-35 *talks* 18:04-40 who read it 18:04-48 i'll read it later 18:05-00 wait 18:05-07 actually i saw you finished one day 18:05-13 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 18:05-33 e 18:05-54 chat is dead all of a sudden 18:06-14 what if you pinged everyone but there was a user named everyone 18:06-20 hm 18:06-23 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 18:06-25 okie 18:06-30 sounds interesting 18:06-33 Space already saw it 18:06-47 who is space 18:06-54 spacex2018 18:06-56 oh 18:07-03 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 18:07-09 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 18:07-18 ｅｌｏｎ　ｍｕｓｋ　ｉｎ　ｉｃｅ　ｃｒｅａｍ　ｆｏｏｏｏｏｏｏｏｒｍ 18:07-25 vemsa is now le gone 18:07-29 which is sad 18:07-31 i am not tho 18:07-36 :| 18:07-43 i just ahd tos ubmit le logg 18:07-46 ”Vemsa has left Goiky.” 18:07-49 also vemsa 18:07-50 ok 18:07-55 that's just a bug 18:08-04 i've seen it before 18:08-08 i made a character where it’s three cherries 18:08-13 i seen it 18:08-13 Elon Musk in Ice Cream form is the new Eraser pooped on 8-Ball 18:08-23 yes 18:08-26 let's make it a meme 18:08-28 yes 18:08-30 yes 18:08-41 Mr Lunt: Ain’t that the truth. 18:08-56 pickle rick is scared of sippy cups aaaaa 18:09-08 I should really cease with the VeggieTales references. 18:09-12 Pickle Rickle 18:09-24 HE’S A CUCUMBER, NOT A PICKLE- 18:09-32 who even is mr lunt lol 18:09-33 Cucumber Morty 18:09-40 A veggietales character 18:09-45 Rickle Pickle 18:09-47 ima go cuz bored 18:09-52 Pickle Rickle Pickle 18:09-55 y tho 18:10-06 we can talka bout objecc manor 18:10-07 Rickle Pickle Rickle 18:10-17 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 18:10-50 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 18:10-53 benadryl cucumberpatch 18:11-00 Nvm, I decided to come back 18:11-07 anyways, about The Object Manor 18:11-13 as I saw you wanted to talk about it. 18:11-24 what are u planning on doing for day 2? 18:11-43 I don’t really know tbh 18:11-50 I think that’s when they start to trash the place 18:12-11 i started on feud 25 episode 2 btw 18:12-18 since they realise there’s no rules so about 3/5 of the cast start acting like neanderthals 18:12-32 also that’s cool, will check it out 18:12-43 https://objectshowfanonpedia.fandom.com/wiki/Feud_25_episode_2%3A_don't_spike%2C_spare_my_life! 18:12-54 a reference to object invasion 18:13-19 OMG, that was epiccccccc 18:13-29 Object Manor was referenced! 18:13-38 ikr 18:13-43 was any of my things referenced 18:13-50 no 18:13-54 thanks 18:13-55 I wanna see how they do in the challenge 18:13-58 I know! 18:14-07 a platform could be similar to the triple Cherry! 18:14-36 sounds nice 18:14-41 ｓｔｏｐ　ｌｉｇｈｔ　＝　ｃｈｅｒｒｉｅ，　ｃｈéｒｉ，　ａｎｄ　ｃｈｅｒｒｙ 18:14-55 i was thinking about having gift on the bus as well 18:15-32 or maybe a poster in the obby saying "alexlandia; coming soon" 18:15-43 ｙｅｙｙｗｙａｙａｙｗｙｙｗｙｗｙａｙ 18:15-57 ye 18:16-25 Another idea: Ring-Con makes a cameo 18:16-41 RingCon... a convention about rings! 18:16-47 arrives at the bus stop 18:16-57 Ring-Con: I was late to get on? Really!? 18:17-27 yeah 18:17-28 Ring-Con: Hey, it says today it is only going to Oblivious Obby and back. 18:17-43 i'll include ring-con in there 18:17-49 Walking Stick: I saw that! That’s plain ridiculous. No warning either? 18:18-31 i'll draw the contestants in ibis paint as well later 18:10-52 benadryl cucumberpatch 18:10-59 Nvm, I decided to come back 18:11-06 anyways, about The Object Manor 18:11-12 as I saw you wanted to talk about it. 18:11-23 what are u planning on doing for day 2? 18:11-42 I don’t really know tbh 18:11-49 I think that’s when they start to trash the place 18:12-10 i started on feud 25 episode 2 btw 18:12-17 since they realise there’s no rules so about 3/5 of the cast start acting like neanderthals 18:12-31 also that’s cool, will check it out 18:12-42 https://objectshowfanonpedia.fandom.com/wiki/Feud_25_episode_2%3A_don't_spike%2C_spare_my_life! 18:12-53 a reference to object invasion 18:13-17 OMG, that was epiccccccc 18:13-27 Object Manor was referenced! 18:13-37 ikr 18:13-43 was any of my things referenced 18:13-49 no 18:13-53 thanks 18:13-54 I wanna see how they do in the challenge 18:13-57 I know! 18:14-06 a platform could be similar to the triple Cherry! 18:14-35 sounds nice 18:14-40 ｓｔｏｐ　ｌｉｇｈｔ　＝　ｃｈｅｒｒｉｅ，　ｃｈéｒｉ，　ａｎｄ　ｃｈｅｒｒｙ 18:14-54 i was thinking about having gift on the bus as well 18:15-31 or maybe a poster in the obby saying "alexlandia; coming soon" 18:15-42 ｙｅｙｙｗｙａｙａｙｗｙｙｗｙｗｙａｙ 18:15-56 ye 18:16-24 Another idea: Ring-Con makes a cameo 18:16-40 RingCon... a convention about rings! 18:16-46 arrives at the bus stop 18:16-56 Ring-Con: I was late to get on? Really!? 18:17-26 yeah 18:17-27 Ring-Con: Hey, it says today it is only going to Oblivious Obby and back. 18:17-42 i'll include ring-con in there 18:17-48 Walking Stick: I saw that! That’s plain ridiculous. No warning either? 18:18-30 i'll draw the contestants in ibis paint as well later 18:19-01 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 18:19-04 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 18:19-12 submitted log agin 18:19-17 again* 18:19-21 i think i just partially dislocated my finger 18:19-32 you what- 18:19-36 how? 18:19-52 also I may not be active in chat that much because I’m working on The Object Manor for ya’ll 18:20-04 TOM seems interesting 18:20-22 I just was moving it around cuz I was bored and then it felt weird so I tried to see if the bones were connected but they were a little bit off 18:20-26 ooh! i have an idea! 18:20-56 maybe slime can could've brung some bottle rockets which destroy the house after they launch! 18:21-08 that’s interesting! 18:21-17 Here’s a sneak peek: 18:21-32 and I felt another finger and the partially dislocated finger felt more weak 18:21-35 They decided to fairly elect a new leader in the form of democracy. 18:21-46 but I’m not making this an actually happened video so yeah 18:21-52 So first you have a bad throat and now you dislocate a finger 18:21-54 yikes. 18:22-01 he must've jammed it 18:22-09 well it's partially dislocated 18:22-13 ｉ　ｔｈｉｎｋ 18:22-43 and I think it is partially dislocated cuz it burns a litle 18:22-45 little* 18:23-19 and it's position is VERY different from the rest of the fingers so yeah 18:24-05 i have psoriasis on my elbow and maybe even my hands 18:24-10 I have finished updating The Object Manor! 18:24-18 cool 18:24-21 Day 2 has begun. 18:24-23 imma check it out 18:24-31 7:00AM and 11:00AM events were added. 18:25-11 and when I press another one of my fingers the partially dislocated one just moves like baby shark or something like that 18:25-18 Ima go a lil bit inactive, hang on 18:26-26 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 18:26-31 I’m back! 18:26-38 yey 18:26-43 Vemsa, did you check out the new additions to The Object Manor? 18:26-47 yeah 18:26-59 wait a sec 18:27-39 yeah they're neat 18:28-14 I included the bottle rockets 18:28-31 yea that's neat as well 18:28-33 A new addition: The Escape Keys 18:28-44 there are 10 escape keys in a room in the house. 18:29-03 how about 9? 18:29-06 If someone feels endangered to the point where they want to leave, then they can use an escape key to unlock the front door 18:29-30 That way everyone has a chance to leave 18:29-49 cuz if one was left, he may feel uncomfortable because of how much it got wrecked 18:29-53 i was thinking we could trap one in alone, but ok 18:30-30 I’m only probably gonna make 1 or 2 leave anyway 18:30-44 mk 18:30-49 but extra keys will still be there in case that assumption alters 18:31-25 how about we make a fanfic where woody wakes up to find he's the last object on earth? 18:31-54 sound neat? 18:32-01 I will probably make it as a collab fanfic between me and you 18:32-07 but only once I finish le Object manor 18:32-09 yea 18:34-33 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 18:34-41 I’m updating Object Manor a lil 18:36-04 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 18:36-13 what do you all think of BFYL (sorry for advertise) 18:36-20 hm 18:36-24 Sneak Peek: -1 had some ice cream but shared it with Slime Can 18:36-29 seems neat 18:36-29 Nice 18:36-32 I guess 18:36-34 also BFYL is unique and cool 18:36-39 Well thanks 18:36-47 Object Manor isn't too shabby itself 18:36-49 I am hyped for the first episode, no joke 18:36-52 thanks :) 18:36-54 oh cool 18:37-03 I really wanna see how it plays out 18:39-46 Actual users will be voting stuff 18:39-48 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 18:40-06 Object Manor sneak peek: Except Springy 18:40-10 I haven't planned out Toothpasty, Fluoride, Rubik's Cube, or Poley. They're new. I was just thinking of random objects, and these came to mind. I have no idea of anything about them yet 18:40-18 Except Springy? 18:40-19 *Spring, who crashed into a wall and bumped his head 18:40-24 Oh 18:40-31 So Spring dies? 18:40-37 no silly 18:40-38 Cuz teh goal's to survive 18:40-41 So he gets out? 18:40-45 Well IDK 18:40-49 You said except 18:40-49 he was sliding down a staircase on a board game box 18:40-53 he’s not gonna die 18:40-58 I'm so confused rn 18:41-06 So Sprung won't be in the next episode 18:41-11 i have a show as well 18:41-11 or whatever they are 18:41-16 the entire sentence was “They all had good fun, except Spring who -“ you get the point 18:41-18 oh nice what is it? 18:41-24 oh 18:41-24 it's called Feud 25 18:41-25 I see 18:41-28 Ah nice 18:43-37 Battle For Your Life 18:43-39 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 18:43-47 The Object Manor updates are nearly done :DD 18:44-39 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 18:44-46 I’ve finished the updates! 18:44-59 I'll read later. 18:45-25 hm 18:45-28 Creeper, I saw the voting section on the page 18:45-36 that’s extremely prone to vandalism u know 18:45-42 just do it in comments 18:45-58 He left 18:46-01 and we don’t have any scummy discussion mods who would change votes 18:46-04 oh, nvm 18:46-09 tell him I said this pls 18:46-24 Bring it up on his wall probably. 18:47-11 e 18:47-25 ok. 18:47-37 also my opinion on Battle for Your Life so far: 18:47-39 It’s okay. 18:47-52 it sounds fine yea 18:47-53 It seems like a cool concept but it’s tripping up in a few places 18:48-10 for example, all contestants having the same stats at the beginning 18:48-21 He did it for fairness, but it feels so boring and bland 18:48-29 It ruins the point of personalities 18:48-54 it probably has nothing to do with personalities 18:49-10 What I mean is 18:49-12 the stats I mean 18:49-19 why have a contestant labelled as the smart one 18:49-29 wait 18:49-30 if he starts off as an average 18:49-59 Why label a character as the jock if he has the same physical ability as everyone else 18:50-15 oh 18:50-27 now I get it 18:51-09 e 18:51-16 ~ WheeliumThe2nd has joined the chat ~ 18:51-23 hi I guess 18:51-51 Oh hey 18:51-52 admin or not 18:52-02 i'm still watching you 18:52-03 oh god I see where this is going 18:52-14 aight that’s just creepy 18:52-26 -._.' 18:52-41 Basically Vemsa, Wheely blocked you on the Comedy Comics wiki after I gave him rights cuz he holds a grudge against you 18:52-47 I’m sorry Wheely, I had to say it 18:53-10 i really don't care about that 18:53-19 butter, tell him 18:53-25 Tell him whay 18:53-26 *what 18:53-44 actually I dunno 18:53-46 also Vemsa, are you cool with being blocked? If not, I will demote Wheely to content mod and unblock u 18:54-10 nah 18:54-10 actually idc 18:54-13 Okay. 18:54-20 wheely’s rights will stay then. 18:54-25 mk 18:54-35 I may change my mind later 18:54-44 I can already see there’s some tension between u two. 18:55-12 not really anymore 18:55-19 He's just provoking a bit more drama 18:55-21 He said he’s watching ypu 18:55-24 *you 18:55-31 he’s blocked you on two wikis 18:55-35 with the poem he posted? 18:55-44 song 18:55-50 well he posted some song on OSC 18:55-57 yea 18:56-24 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 18:56-25 it shows me he just must've not cared to read what chikako said 18:56-29 bacc 18:56-43 He posted some song on OSC that is so directed at someone in OSC 18:56-55 it was about the drama 18:56-59 he also disrespected this wiki in a song he put on his profile 18:57-10 in his comedy comics wiki profile 18:57-39 he's just upset that he and you were wrong 18:57-48 There’s cases of overexaggeration too 18:58-01 ”Everyone called me a hater” 18:58-05 bro not everyone 18:58-38 ok maybe not you 18:58-42 but everyone else 18:58-55 He also denies the fact he’s wrong in the line “You may call me wrong, but you cannot see” 18:59-24 that just basically sums up his feelings according to me 18:59-27 i'm still proud of that line 18:59-37 “Or is he in it for the money?” Okay what the actual hell 18:59-50 THERE’S NO PROFIT OR ANYTHING IN FANDOM AT ALL- 18:59-59 it's exagerration 19:00-15 figurative money 19:00-22 “He was clearly causing irrelevant trouble” pulls reverse card from pocket 19:00-43 maybe i should change that line 19:00-53 “They said I should burn” p r o o f ? 19:01-25 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 19:01-34 you know what 19:01-36 fuck this 19:01-42 im posting the entire song 19:01-48 Bro why’d you swear 19:01-52 sorry 19:02-02 Wait do you want rights again 19:02-11 there is no censorship in the chats 19:02-13 cuz that’s a sure-fire way of not getting them 19:02-15 no 19:03-03 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 19:03-05 you probably should trust it 19:03-12 i'll look at it 19:03-32 “Posting the entire song” that is only the beginning!? 19:03-44 ”you should probably trust it” who should, and what should they trust! 19:04-31 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 19:06-22 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 19:06-31 ignorance 19:06-49 ~ That1Account has joined the chat ~ 19:07-01 yay i appear 19:07-09 What’s ignorance have to do with this? Why should “they” trust ignorance 19:07-12 omg space 19:07-16 you’re back 19:07-18 yay i 19:07-21 i said arrogance 19:07-22 you’re gonna be so confused 19:07-24 during the drama, I noted butter's ignorance of all the drama he's caused in the past 19:07-39 arrogance? 19:07-46 I’ll be honest I’m a bit of an idiot tho when it comes to that 19:09-11 chikako inferred you guys also did this out of spite 19:09-12 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 19:09-15 is yummy on pancakes 19:09-29 Wait chikako? 19:09-42 chikako did something out of spite! 19:09-42 yes 19:09-47 Wait no 19:09-53 something negative and we didn’t do it? 19:09-56 i think he means 19:09-58 we did 19:10-04 yh I thought thay 19:10-06 *that 19:10-09 what is happening 19:10-16 since nearly everything negative is done by us 19:10-28 so what about chikako inferring 19:10-28 -_- 19:10-45 that's not what I was trying to say before 19:10-47 Space, this is drama that’s been around before you even joined 19:11-16 ok 19:11-16 About the fact you guys do everything wrong 19:11-16 i only need more shaming 19:11-16 which isn't true obviously 19:11-17 ima get my imaginary popcorn 19:11-26 its simple 18:44-39 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 18:44-45 I’ve finished the updates! 18:44-56 I'll read later. 18:45-25 hm 18:45-28 Creeper, I saw the voting section on the page 18:45-36 that’s extremely prone to vandalism u know 18:45-41 just do it in comments 18:45-57 He left 18:46-00 and we don’t have any scummy discussion mods who would change votes 18:46-04 oh, nvm 18:46-09 tell him I said this pls 18:46-23 Bring it up on his wall probably. 18:47-11 e 18:47-24 ok. 18:47-36 also my opinion on Battle for Your Life so far: 18:47-39 It’s okay. 18:47-51 it sounds fine yea 18:47-53 It seems like a cool concept but it’s tripping up in a few places 18:48-09 for example, all contestants having the same stats at the beginning 18:48-20 He did it for fairness, but it feels so boring and bland 18:48-28 It ruins the point of personalities 18:48-53 it probably has nothing to do with personalities 18:49-09 What I mean is 18:49-11 the stats I mean 18:49-18 why have a contestant labelled as the smart one 18:49-29 wait 18:49-30 if he starts off as an average 18:49-59 Why label a character as the jock if he has the same physical ability as everyone else 18:50-14 oh 18:50-26 now I get it 18:51-08 e 18:51-16 ~ WheeliumThe2nd has joined the chat ~ 18:51-23 hi I guess 18:51-51 Oh hey 18:51-51 admin or not 18:52-01 i'm still watching you 18:52-03 oh god I see where this is going 18:52-13 aight that’s just creepy 18:52-25 -._.' 18:52-40 Basically Vemsa, Wheely blocked you on the Comedy Comics wiki after I gave him rights cuz he holds a grudge against you 18:52-46 I’m sorry Wheely, I had to say it 18:53-05 i really don't care about that 18:53-18 butter, tell him 18:53-25 Tell him whay 18:53-26 *what 18:53-44 actually I dunno 18:53-46 also Vemsa, are you cool with being blocked? If not, I will demote Wheely to content mod and unblock u 18:54-01 nah 18:54-08 actually idc 18:54-13 Okay. 18:54-20 wheely’s rights will stay then. 18:54-24 mk 18:54-34 I may change my mind later 18:54-43 I can already see there’s some tension between u two. 18:55-06 not really anymore 18:55-18 He's just provoking a bit more drama 18:55-21 He said he’s watching ypu 18:55-24 *you 18:55-30 he’s blocked you on two wikis 18:55-35 with the poem he posted? 18:55-43 song 18:55-49 well he posted some song on OSC 18:55-56 yea 18:56-23 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 18:56-23 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 18:56-25 it shows me he just must've not cared to read what chikako said 18:56-28 bacc 18:56-43 He posted some song on OSC that is so directed at someone in OSC 18:56-55 it was about the drama 18:56-58 he also disrespected this wiki in a song he put on his profile 18:57-10 in his comedy comics wiki profile 18:57-39 he's just upset that he and you were wrong 18:57-47 There’s cases of overexaggeration too 18:58-01 ”Everyone called me a hater” 18:58-05 bro not everyone 18:58-37 ok maybe not you 18:58-41 but everyone else 18:58-54 He also denies the fact he’s wrong in the line “You may call me wrong, but you cannot see” 18:59-21 that just basically sums up his feelings according to me 18:59-27 i'm still proud of that line 18:59-36 “Or is he in it for the money?” Okay what the actual hell 18:59-49 THERE’S NO PROFIT OR ANYTHING IN FANDOM AT ALL- 18:59-59 it's exagerration 19:00-15 figurative money 19:00-22 “He was clearly causing irrelevant trouble” pulls reverse card from pocket 19:00-38 maybe i should change that line 19:00-53 “They said I should burn” p r o o f ? 19:01-04 metaphoric 19:01-15 but butter, you know you manipulated him, and i know you realize that was wrong at least 19:01-24 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 19:01-25 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 19:01-34 you know what 19:01-36 fuck this 19:01-41 im posting the entire song 19:01-47 Bro why’d you swear 19:01-52 sorry 19:02-02 Wait do you want rights again 19:02-10 there is no censorship in the chats 19:02-13 cuz that’s a sure-fire way of not getting them 19:02-15 no 19:02-32 i do not expect rights right now 19:02-39 that'd be impossible 19:02-43 chikako has good advice 19:02-46 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 19:02-53 like last time, i'm giving it a month 19:03-02 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 19:03-04 you probably should trust it 19:03-11 i'll look at it 19:03-32 “Posting the entire song” that is only the beginning!? 19:03-43 ”you should probably trust it” who should, and what should they trust! 19:04-08 ok 19:04-13 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 19:04-20 wheely, and chikako's statement on the drama 19:04-27 I admit to the first point about not notifying other admins 19:04-30 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 19:05-20 but I don't see that in the rules 19:05-41 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 19:05-59 if a block is serious, you can go ahead 19:06-11 also, what's this about arrogance 19:06-21 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 19:06-30 ignorance 19:06-48 ~ That1Account has joined the chat ~ 19:07-00 yay i appear 19:07-08 What’s ignorance have to do with this? Why should “they” trust ignorance 19:07-12 omg space 19:07-15 you’re back 19:07-17 yay i 19:07-21 i said arrogance 19:07-22 you’re gonna be so confused 19:07-23 during the drama, I noted butter's ignorance of all the drama he's caused in the past 19:07-39 arrogance? 19:07-46 I’ll be honest I’m a bit of an idiot tho when it comes to that 19:08-03 chikako inferred you guys also did this out of spite 19:08-28 I must be completely honest 19:08-32 butter 19:08-32 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 19:09-12 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 19:09-15 is yummy on pancakes 19:09-29 Wait chikako? 19:09-42 chikako did something out of spite! 19:09-42 yes 19:09-47 Wait no 19:09-52 something negative and we didn’t do it? 19:09-56 i think he means 19:09-57 we did 19:10-04 yh I thought thay 19:10-05 *that 19:10-09 what is happening 19:10-15 since nearly everything negative is done by us 19:10-27 so what about chikako inferring 19:10-28 -_- 19:10-45 that's not what I was trying to say before 19:10-46 Space, this is drama that’s been around before you even joined 19:10-56 ok 19:11-00 About the fact you guys do everything wrong 19:11-12 i only need more shaming 19:11-14 which isn't true obviously 19:11-17 ima get my imaginary popcorn 19:11-25 its simple 19:11-33 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 19:11-47 Hey guys, imma go cuz I’m bored now 19:11-53 I'm just saying chikako isaid/i 19:11-55 message me if anything interesting happens 19:12-19 k 19:12-19 that you guys did it out of spite 19:12-25 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 19:12-29 ok bye I guess 19:12-35 I only did it to shut him up 19:13-07 hm 19:13-31 is there anything else that you're confused about? 19:13-48 the only reason I blocked you was to shut him up 19:14-02 he wouldn't stop going on about how terrible you were 19:14-17 that poem completely ironies that but ok 19:14-28 song 19:14-42 mk 19:15-04 yea I gotta admit butter can be annoying at times 19:15-43 it was like 24/7 "Vemsa did so-and-so" "Vemsa did this" "Vemsa did that" 19:16-04 he did it because he knew I was more powerful than you 19:16-43 well that's obvious you're the only one he thought would listen to him 19:16-56 and you were right 19:17-06 I didn't know he was a madman 19:17-30 considering he minimodded you 19:17-43 yet i was already a mod 19:18-12 butter has caused a sack of drama in the past 19:18-29 tbh 19:18-37 if i got rights back 19:18-42 (which is unlikely) 19:18-51 i'd block him first thing 19:19-11 I'd just warn him for doing that 19:19-20 but I didn't 19:19-52 he apologized for the drama 19:20-00 ~ FANDOM Creeper has joined the chat ~ 19:20-04 hi 19:20-07 uh 19:20-07 ~ FANDOM Creeper has left the chat ~ 19:20-07 # 19:20-20 k 19:20-22 anyway 19:20-23 oof 19:20-37 I'm probably gonna write a song about him 19:20-43 ~ That1Account has left the chat ~ 19:21-09 he's a nice guy, but he can get very bothersome at times 19:21-17 I'm gonna call it 19:21-21 Manipulator 19:22-01 mk 19:22-34 so in a nutshell you're upset because you listened to him 19:22-40 no 19:22-55 I'm just angry about how i've just realised this 19:23-17 ok seems well 19:23-27 wait 19:23-41 what 19:23-58 was that one song supposed to be written in butter's point of view? 19:24-05 which one? 19:24-17 F The OSC or He Really Thought? 19:24-30 He really thought 19:24-34 no 19:24-37 it's from mine 19:24-53 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 19:25-23 bc i used the word "demote" 19:25-24 then why does it contradict what you told about me about why you blocked me or if you agreed with butter or not? 19:25-54 ~ That1Account has joined the chat ~ 19:26-00 simplify it 19:26-37 wait 19:26-47 I have to read it again 19:26-54 k